Beneath a Moonlit Sky
by mocha11
Summary: (Swan Lake AU, only instead of turning into a swan, Kylo is a wolf). Rey is running away, and she finds a strange town, residing near an even stranger forest. There, she is met with with a beastly black wolf that has been terrorizing the town. She soon discovers that the wolf is actually the missing prince, Ben Solo, but he has been cursed to transform into a wolf by day.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I haven't written anything in a while, so please bear with me through grammar errors. I have been dying to write a Swan Lake AU, and reylo seems like the perfect fit, so without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dusk was approaching, and while Rey understood that the town's shops and markets would be reasonably closed at this hour, she failed to understand why there wasn't a single lantern lit. It was too early to be so eerily quiet, but she was determined. Again, she knocked on the door in front of her, waiting for somebody to respond. At last, she could hear feet shuffling behind the door and locks clicking out of place. The young man who opened the door had looked at her bewilderedly.

"Do you realize what time it is? What's going on?" he exclaimed and looked at her as if she were the crazy one.

"I'm sorry, but it didn't seem that late to me", Rey couldn't help but snap back, meeting the man's gaze with stern eyes. As a newcomer to this town, it was already failing at giving her a good first impression.

Perhaps realizing he was a little too rough, the man sighed. His expression softened just a bit, but his tone remained urgent, "Okay, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had any spare portions available?"

The man raised a brow at her odd choice of words. "You mean bread? I'm sorry, miss, but we're closed—"

"I know, but I'll take anything, even burnt scraps", she hastily interrupted. She didn't want to relent her desperation, but her hunger exceeded her manners. The man with smooth dark skin considered her for a moment. Her face was covered in dirt and grime, and while it was spring, it was still too early in the year to be wearing thin clothes, and she couldn't help but shift every time a gust of air flew by. Even for her decent stature, she looked small. One look at her and anybody could tell she was an outsider far from this town.

"Wait here," the man then ran back inside, and in a few moments he returned with a small piece of bread wrapped in a cloth and held it out to Rey. "I know it's not much, but this is all I have right now."

She took the bread, and through the cloth she could tell that the bread wasn't warm. Nonetheless, she was beginning to reach her hand into her bag, but the man shook his hand. "No need, it's my treat."

Rey nodded and gave the man a quick grin. It was asking too much of her to verbally thank him; the scrap of bread would hardly sedate her hunger, but she was grateful nonetheless. She turned to leave, but the man's voice halted her step. "It's not safe to be out in the streets alone. Do you have someplace to stay?"

For a second, Rey wondered if the man doubted her ability to take care of herself, but she perished the thought when she stared into his worry-filled eyes. There was something deeper that troubled him, but Rey couldn't even guess what it might be. Resigned, she shook her head.

"I don't have any spare beds, but there's a woman at the edge of town who does. She's in a stone hut with a huge garden—it's hard to miss. You just gotta keep going down the main road", the man said. Rey was at a loss for words, but the man didn't seem to notice as he continued, "Her name is Maz Kanata. She'll help you with anything you need. But you have to go there now!" His voice brooked no descent.

Rey nodded and gestured at the bread in her hand, "Thank you. I didn't catch your name…"

"Finn. What's yours?"

"I'm Rey", and she finally smiled.

"Rey, I know I didn't help much, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

Finn owed her nothing, but his courtesy, however urgent, was a welcome feeling. "I'll remember that", she smiled once more, then she trotted down the road as Finn instructed. As she went, she noted how there wasn't a single passerby on her way to Maz's.

* * *

The sky was orange and decorated by pink clouds by the time Rey arrived. Finn was right: Maz's house was hard to miss. It was a modest stone hut near the edge of a thick forest, and the garden at the front was an entanglement of vines and strange looking vegetables Rey had never seen before. She paid it no further mind as she made her way up the small, uneven steps and knocked on the door. A few moments passed, and nothing happened. She tried again and was met with the same result. She ground her teeth. Had Finn given her false information? No, Finn seemed a little finicky, but he didn't strike her as malicious. Perhaps Maz wasn't home, Rey thought. She considered her options, but her stomach only gave her one choice as it grumbled violently. The bread Finn gave her was long gone and her body demanded more.

The minutes passed, and it became increasingly more likely that Maz wasn't coming back home any time soon. Though Rey was desperate, she didn't want to intrude, so with staff in hand, she treaded back down towards the garden and plucked a few berries. If Maz were truly a helpful person, then maybe she wouldn't mind Rey taking a few things from her garden if it prevented her from starving to death, or least that's what Rey hoped to convince herself that she wasn't stealing.

* * *

At first Rey skirted the edge of the forest, popping one berry at a time into her mouth and taking her time with each one. She didn't know when her next meal would come, so she had to at least make the berries last for a little while.

But soon they were gone too.

Rey thought about running back to Finn's, asking him for more bread, but she had already bothered him enough, and she couldn't bear stealing more from a woman she hadn't even met yet. Then the faint sound of birds caught her attention and she looked up to see a flock of geese flying overheard and disappearing into the forest.

Without reasoning her next step, Rey followed them.

* * *

Rey knew she was no skilled hunter, but she was a good scavenger. If she couldn't catch anything, she hoped she could find something to eat. She had long lost sight of the flock she spotted earlier, but the orange glow under the lush canopy of trees was breathtaking. She was cold and hungry, but even so she couldn't help but marvel at the beauty around her. Yet despite the sunlight slowly seeping away, to her surprise, the forest was coming alive. The birds never stopped chirping and the squirrels didn't stop their barking. It probably meant nothing, but Rey was now more alert than ever. If the animals weren't settling in for the night, then neither should she.

Eventually she settled against a comfortable looking tree and hugged her arms. It was going to be a rough night all alone, but loneliness was nothing new to her. And still, she felt like the whole forest was watching her. Even the forest critters looked at her like an outsider. It shouldn't have bothered her, but they had an attentiveness that was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. She heard shuffling to her right and quickly reached for her staff. A fox then jumped out of a bush and scurried in front of her. It had a rabbit in its mouth, but Rey was focused on its eyes. Its gaze was unwavering, alert…and tender. Before Rey could consider how that was possible, the fox took a few small tentative steps toward her, then it gently set the dead rabbit on the ground. Rey stood still and watched in silence as the fox considered her once more and darted out of sight.

Immediately she pounced on the rabbit. If she could start a fire, she could cook the rabbit and finally satisfy her stomach. She smiled and tugged the rabbit under her belt and set herself to work before it got completely dark.

Perhaps, she thought, her luck was turning for the better.

* * *

Morning was approaching, the first warm rays of sunlight felt good on Rey's skin. She made it through the night, and the dying embers of the fire she had made had kept her warm enough through it. It had been a long, arduous journey to get here, so she felt a little more inclined to snooze. Regardless, she had never been a heavy sleeper; years of having no one to rely on seemed to have a permanent effect on her. So when she heard the shuffling of grass and fallen leaves beside her, her eyes instantly shot open. Slowly, she turned her head to look at the intruder.

The first thing she saw was a mound of thick, black fur. She froze as her face turned white. A large wolf was sniffing the ground beside the dead campfire. It was no ordinary wolf: its size seemed to rival that of a horse. The wolf seemed keen on the campfire since its back was turned on Rey, and it didn't notice that she was fully awake. Its sniffing turned into crunching, and Rey knew then exactly what it was doing. She hadn't finished eating her rabbit last night, figuring she should save some of it for breakfast. Now anger replaced fear.

Carefully, she reached for the staff next to her, but her body was still adjusting to the waking world, so she shifted awkwardly, causing the slightest crunch of a leaf beneath her. She held her breath, but it was too late. Her mistake had been noticed.

The wolf studied her every move with his unfaltering brown eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Don't mess with Rey's food! I don't know when I'll update this next because I'm busy with work and soon I'll be traveling. On another note, we're less than two weeks away from The Last Jedi!**

 **Please support this fic by favoriting/reviewing it! Support would encourage me to pursue this fic, and I would very much appreciate it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ...I know it's been a while, and for that I'm sincerely sorry, but real-world responsibilities are, sadly, a priority in my life. FYI, I have no beta, so please excuse any errors in the text. I was simply eager to get this done, just as I'm sure some of you are excited to know what happens next. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

There was no time to think. The moment she heard the wolf growl, she reached for her staff and swung at the beast with all her might. She'd struck its snout, and the wolf yelped and hopped back to rub its nose with its paw. This was her chance. Rey didn't linger her eyes on the beast any longer than she had to before bolting away.

She needed high ground, and fast. Dashing past trees, she was steadily running deeper into the forest. She could hear the wolf's heavy paws behind her as it was gaining more ground. It didn't have the sense to leave her alone, and thus panic urged her to keep moving.

Eventually she found a small rock formation and swiftly started climbing up and over as many rock ledges as she could scale. Years of scavenging had perfected her grip, so climbing was almost second nature. The problem was the wolf had caught up to her, and from where it stood on the ground, it jumped, trying to nip her heels with its powerful jaws. With a desperate cry, Rey pulled herself up a stone ledge and pressed her back onto the rock as far back as she could. She stared down at the animal with wide eyes as it kept leaping to reach her but falling back on its paws every time. There wasn't a spot anywhere on the rock where it could find solid footing, tried as it might, and with each leap, it landed back down on the forest floor.

Rey was safe, for now.

She sighed and leaned her head back, trying to regain her breath. All the while, the beast had stopped its attempts of reaching her, but it looked at Rey with steady eyes. It had to lose interest in her eventually—Rey figured. Sooner or later it would go hunt easier prey, and Rey, determinedly, wouldn't become its prey today.

Yet the wolf lingered.

Minutes went by, all the while the wolf regarded her patiently, almost as if it were expecting her to come down willingly. But Rey was stubborn too, she wouldn't budge from her place high in the rocks. However, there was the inevitable situation that Rey had to face; she had to get down at some point. Her stomach growled again to the point of pain and her throat felt hot and dry. Running through the forest was dangerously exhausting in her condition, and all she really wanted was just a bit of water. Yet her surroundings damned her, and she grew irritated at the wolf below.

Minutes turned to hours; the sun was high in the sky now. Rey couldn't handle this anymore. Precious moments were slipping away, and if she didn't get down promptly, she was sure she would die on the rock. Rey groaned and shook her head, refusing to give into despair. She peered over the ledge and shot a deadly glare to the waiting wolf.

"Get away from me, you monster!" She snarled. Right now, she felt more dangerous than the beast, summoning her strength from her anger and empty stomach. Reaching next to her, she palmed a small pebble from the rock and chucked it straight at the beast. The wolf casually stepped to the side, not even paying attention to the pebble that skidded past him. Growling in disbelief, Rey reached for her staff next. If the wolf wasn't going to leave, she'd make him, even if she had to fight tooth and nail for it to happen.

Just as she was beginning to climb down the ledge, a loud shuffling noise from a bush broke her attention. The wolf turned quickly toward the sound as well and the growled lowly. Out of the bush, a nimble fox sprung out, and it dashed straight toward the mass of black fur.

The wolf opened its large jaws, lunging toward the small creature, and for a moment, Rey believed the fox had met its doom. But just as the wolf dove for the kill, the fox dodged beneath him, easily sliding under his large body and snatching the wolf's tail with its tiny snout. The wolf snarled with fury and twisted his form to catch the fox, but the little miscreant kept tugging the black tail right under the wolf's belly, making it impossible for the larger animal to maneuver around and reach the fox.

Rey couldn't believe what she was seeing. However, she knew that she wouldn't get another chance like this. Hurriedly, yet ever so carefully, she climbed off the rock and landed on the ground with a heavy thud. The wolf noticed this and turned to face her, but the fox kept on pestering him relentlessly, stopping the beast from advancing toward her. Taking that as her cue, she ran into the woods again. Even when the forest and the distance drowned out the angry snarls of the wolf, Rey just kept pushing forward.

* * *

It was dusk once more, but contrary to her situation the day before, Rey was having an easier time scavenging for food. She had stumbled upon a beautiful lake with crystal-blue water. The lake retained its magnificent hue despite the light from the sun fading away. In fact, the water seemed to glow more the darker it got. Strange woods indeed, Rey thought, but if she had water to quench her parched throat, she wouldn't complain. Surprisingly, the water was more refreshing and vitalizing to drink than it had initially appeared. Her body aches had ceased, and even her furious stomach seemed to quell down a bit.

She splashed some water on her face and instantly felt better about washing the dirt and grime off her skin. For a while, she continued to rub at her face and neck. If she had found this lake earlier in the day, she might have been tempted to jump in and bathe, but the idea passed as she looked at the sun's fading rays regrettably.

As she thought about ways of setting up camp for the night, thudding sounds crept closer toward her. Having enough near-death experiences for a day, Rey scampered as stealthily as she could and hid behind a bush. Flight was the wiser choice, for she was in no condition to put up a fight and come out winning. Finally, the source of the thudding appeared out of the tree line. Rey clenched her jaw and tensed.

It was the black wolf.

With heavy paws almost dragging on the ground, the wolf approached the lake lazily. It stood on the bank and began to sloppily drink from the pool of water. Rey remained silent and still, as to not give away her position as she waited for the beast to leave. Though in the back of her mind, she was livid that she found herself in the same predicament she had just gotten out of hours ago.

As she regarded the hulk of black fur from her hiding spot, she wondered what had happened to the fox. Did the wolf crush him, or was he able to scurry off safely? Rey hoped for the latter. The thought of the red critter surviving was comforting, but she was pulled away from her thoughts as the air stilled. Then the forest went quiet.

The scene before her chased away her petulant thoughts. The sun was gone, and the moon cast a silvery glow on the lake and made the wolf's fur look lush and shiny. It no longer looked gnarly or beastly, and at that moment, Rey realized how utterly magnificent the animal was despite its vicious instinct. It raised its head toward the moon, peacefully and resigned. Then the lake gleamed.

The fluorescent blue light from the water grew intensely and became encompassing. Rey gasped and shielded her face from the blinding light. With her eyes closed, Rey felt something bubble up within her. Soft and hazy images played out in her head, and while she couldn't make sense of them, she felt oddly at ease. She could see small white flowers that shined like quartz in the moonlight, then the image changed to brittle bones of a small creature that lied deep within the earth. Next she felt the cool touch of water on her skin, followed by the comforting warmth of birds nestling together.

And within her, she felt the light, grounded and calming. As for what rested inside the wolf; she could sense cold darkness that sent shivers down her spine; it was simultaneously frightening and exhilarating. The darkness seemed to pull her in, and she trembled in fear, until she felt a faint glimmer of...something else.

She opened her eyes, scanning for anything that would make sense of situation. The intense bright light radiating from the lake had returned to its gentle blue glow, and the forest sounds carried on as it always did. While everything appeared to be fine, Rey's eyes instantly locked onto a pale, nude figure lying on the lakeside. He was on his side, back facing her, and he wasn't moving save for the slight rising and falling of his breathing.

Rey blinked, utterly stunned. Her mind raced with questions, but they all fled when the mysterious man woke startled, gasping for air. He sat up abruptly, his face still out of Rey's sight. Part of her wanted to run out and help the lonesome man, but the other part was shocked and still reeling from emotion, plus she had to hide from the wolf…

The wolf…where had it gone? She quickly examined the forest and lake several times for any sign of the monster, but it was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes settled on the man once again, who had stood and was running his hand through his thick wavy hair that was as black as night and just barely reached his shoulders. His hair was a bit disheveled, Rey noted, but it was beautiful, rich, and looked pleasantly soft to touch. Rey shook her head, putting an end to her train of thought, and cautiously crept out of her hiding spot, staff in hand.

"H-hello? Sir, are you alright?" She called out softly, not wanting to startle the man, but nevertheless he turned quickly to face her, eyes wide. Rey's breath had caught as she stared at the man, not expecting him to be so...mesmerizing. He had a long, aquiline face, with a large nose and full lips that almost looked stained with color. It was quite a unique face, not like any Rey had ever seen before, but he was beautiful all the same. His dark eyes narrowed intensely the longer she stared at him, and out of nervousness, Rey looked down. As she did, she instantly remembered that this man wasn't wearing a single scrap of clothing down below, and she pivoted harshly, face flushed and hot.

"I didn't see anything!" She lied, but she wasn't going to admit that to a total stranger. "Do you have something, or anything, you can put on?"

She heard steps behind her, but she was reluctant to turn around. That was, until she felt a large hand on her shoulder and she nearly screamed. The man had spun her around, not paying any mind to her modesty as he stepped even closer, his large, bare chest just inches away from her.

Rey's mouth dropped as she had to look up to meet his gaze, and her throat was dry again, but the man didn't seem to notice her uneasiness. "It's you...", he said calmly, but his eyes were wide and trained on hers with curiosity.

Before Rey could think to question him, push him away, or whack him with her staff for embarrassing her, he raised a hand toward her face, and all at once, her world faded to black.

* * *

 **A/N: If you made it this far, thank you for reading! I enjoy all the support this fic has been getting, and I can't wait to write more for you in the future. Next chapter update is still up in the air, but I'm hoping it'll be a shorter wait for you this time around. At least I have started writing it!** **Sorry to keep you in suspense for ending this chapter on a cliff hanger, like the last chapter, but hopefully I answer some questions in the next chapter, and I promise there will be more dialogue as well. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I suck at writing and making updates, lmao, I still hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Back when Rey was still in the harsh southern desert, on days when the sky and earth were merged together by violent sand storms, she would curl herself up in a ball inside her poor excuse for shelter. Desperate to sleep, she would eventually drift away into a dream. The dreams never made any sense to her, and as always, she had passed them off as strange illusions and imaginations conjured by her all too creative mind.

In those dreams, she wouldn't be in the desert. Instead she would be in the middle of a large grassy field, surrounded by fog and tall cliffs. The sky would be cloudy, but the weather was always gentle. As Rey watched the clouds drift endlessly in the smoky sky, a shadow would gather among them eventually. She would catch brief glimpses of long, leathery wings outstretched across the gray expanse, before a terrible animalistic screech echoed throughout the valley, sending her back into the waking world.

This time around, there was a slight variation to her dream. The field, the cliffs, and the sky were all the same, but there was no shadow. Instead, a figure, clothed in dark, elegant garb fit for royalty, stood before her, back facing her. He was tall, and like his clothes, his wavy hair was black. Sensing her presence behind him, he turned.

He held her gaze steadily, but said nothing, but he didn't need to. His soft brown eyes were filled with nothing but misery, and Rey could feel her chest tighten, recognizing that all too familiar feeling of loneliness. She couldn't understand why, but somehow, she felt as though she'd seen this man before.

Then the dream was over.

When Rey came to, she found herself in bed, entrapped in a heavy wool blanket. Something sweet filled the aroma and the smell traveled all the way down to her quivering stomach. She sat up, but her limbs were sore, and she groaned in protest. As she did, someone stepped into her field of vision.

"Don't get up too fast now, child," a small old woman instructed as she entered the room with a tray full of food. Rey blinked, quickly taking in her surroundings. She was on a simple bed surrounded by stone walls forming a snug room, and some daylight seeped inside through a small opening on one of the walls. Suddenly she remembered the forest, the lake, the fox, the beast...and the man.

"Where am I?" she blurted, putting aside her hunger for now. The woman regarded her with small, gentle eyes, setting the tray on the small table beside the bed. "I found you unconscious on my doorstep. You looked like you were on the verge of death, so I brought you inside."

Furrowing her brows in confusion, Rey failed to remember how she ended up here. The small woman noticed her perplexity and reached for the mug of water on the tray. "Don't fret about any of that; you're safe now." She handed the mug to the girl and urged her to drink. "Just worry about regaining your strength."

Rey didn't need to be told twice. She took the mug and whispered a thank you before gulping down the pure liquid and reaching for the tray of food. The woman watched her drink and eat patiently, even when the girl scarfed her food down in a craze. Just as Rey was starting to slow her pace, finally chewing her food instead of swallowing it whole, the woman spoke. "Who are you?"

Rey paused, clearing her mouth as she tried not to flinch at the seemingly harmless question. "I'm no one, really."

The woman's eyes softened, but she couldn't hide her small frown. "...Nevertheless, my name is Maz Kanata, I'm the town's healer, but you may call me Maz." At that, Rey's head perked up. She recalled Finn telling her that Maz could help her; finally, something familiar about the situation lightened Rey's mood.

"Finn sent me; I was told you could help me."

"Ah, I suppose a traveler such as yourself came looking for work?" Maz was perceptive, Rey had to admit, so she simply nodded. "How'd you know I'm not from here?"

"This is a small village; it's hard not to notice strangers who wander in. Plus, your clothes give you away." At that, Rey peered down at her lowly scavenging attire and flushed. Maz merely sighed and gave another warm smile. "I won't ask where you come from, so long as you didn't bring any trouble with you..."

Considering her words, Rey probably looked like a runaway outlaw to Maz. However, Rey didn't have that kind of legacy, or anything at all for that matter. When she left the desert last month, she no longer had anything to leave behind or carry with her. She was truly no one from nowhere. "I'm Rey", she said reassuringly, "I'm just looking for a fresh start."

"I see..." Maz nodded, but then her smile disappeared altogether. "I would help you if I could, Rey, but I'm afraid you came to this village during troubling times." The woman wore a similar, regretful expression to Finn's when he couldn't help Rey the other day. The girl frowned, but she didn't want to come off as desperate, but she let her curiosity get the better of her. "I noticed... What exactly is going on here?"

"I don't wish to frighten you away, but this town isn't safe, and it wouldn't be wise to keep you in the dark." Maz paused, trying to sort out her explanation. "We've been coming under attack by a vicious beast..."

It all started about a month ago. One evening, just as the sun was close to setting, it appeared. A gnarly wolf came from the forest and raided the town, jaws tearing through the flesh and bones of anyone who stood in its way. Nothing seemed to stop the rampaging beast, even after all the measures the villagers took to defend themselves. Fighting back was futile, seeing as nothing could seem to kill the beast, so the people resorted to hiding away in their houses every time dusk approached. Even then, the beast would appear almost everyday, and each time there would be corpses to bury.

Maz herself wasn't from these parts of town, she had explained. She nomadically continued her practice from town to town, but given the severity of the situation, she decided to stay until help arrived. "We have sent messengers asking for aid to different towns, and even to the capital, but we haven't heard any news since."

The townspeople didn't even know if their plea for help had been received. Few who were brave ventured into the forest to hunt the creature down and put an end to this madness, but they never came back. One foul monster had forced a whole village into submission, a monster that had since been called "Kylo Ren."

People had wanted to leave the town to seek refuge elsewhere, and some who could afford to did, but others didn't have that same luxury. There was no logical reason to explain why the town had been plagued in this manner, and there was no hope in sight.

"...I think I saw that wolf in the forest. It was a vile thing." Rey interjected solemnly, remembering the enormity of the creature, though Maz seemed to exhibit more enthusiasm in her reaction through her incredulous wide eyes. "H-How did you escape?"

"I...I don't know," Rey spoke solemnly, wondering just how she survived. She recalled the wolf suddenly vanishing from the lake, and the man reaching towards her. The next thing she knew, she was inside Maz's home. Had she imagined the stranger? What about the glowing lake or the fox that actually seemed to help her? She was beginning to doubt herself, but even her imaginative mind couldn't muster something up so...unreal. "I can't really explain it myself."

"Incredible...if only the village shared that same luck. With things as they are now, I'm afraid I can't give you work." Maz added, much to Rey's dismay. However, the girl was stubborn and wouldn't give up now. As bleak as it looked, this town was her only hope. She needed to make this work. "Please, Maz, you needn't pay me. I can work for room and board." She kept her voice calm and steady, but her eyes were pleading.

The older woman considered her offer, lips drawn tight with thought. "Living here won't be easy, you know."

Rey's face hardened as she suppressed a laugh. She didn't need easy; nothing in her life had come easily to her as she'd constantly treaded a thin line between survival and certain doom. "I can live with that."

Finally, Maz laughed, taking Rey's hand in her small one. "It's a good thing I like you." She finally made a move to leave the room, but not before lingering in the doorway. "As soon as you've recovered, we'll start work, but for now just rest."

For the first time in what seemed like a long time, Rey smiled.

* * *

A day had gone by and Rey had never quite felt this good, in both body and spirit. She had a proper bath, with soaps and all, though admittedly she needed more practice washing her hair. Maz had given her meals that had left her belly full for once in her life. It almost brought tears to her eyes as she realized just how abnormal her life had been. But she felt as though she'd imposed too much on Maz already, and she didn't need to trouble her with her own turmoil, so she hid her tears behind cheeky grins and was eager to get on with the day.

The day before was relatively peaceful, though Maz was still apprehensive when dusk settled. Kylo Ren hadn't made an entrance, and although both Rey and Maz were thankful, this wasn't a time to celebrate. As Maz finished preparing her cart of medicine for the day, Rey was trying on her new clothes. It was nothing fancy, just a simple dress made for work and errands that Maz had lying around, but they were clean and fit well, though her legs felt naked for not being used to wearing something that was so flowy and loose. Nevertheless, she wasn't one to complain.

As she finished tying her hair back, Maz walked into her room with something wrapped around a sheet. Before Rey could ask, Maz pulled away the fabric to reveal a sword's silvery hilt that glinted beautifully in the sunlight.

"Whoa, what's this?" Rey ignored the spontaneity of it as she stepped closer to inspect the sword that was neatly tucked inside its scabbard. She couldn't help herself; she was curious and had never come across such fine weaponry in her lowly pauper life. She merely meant to look at it, but Maz offered it up to her eagerly.

"This sword once belonged to a powerful wizard. I had kept it locked away in here for a while, but now it's yours."

"...What? No—Maz, it's a lovely gesture, but I couldn't possibly take this." Rey stammered.

"I insist. I'm not much of a swordswoman, and it's no good sitting here collecting dust." Without another word, the woman placed the sword in Rey's hands. "Besides, you never know if you need to use it now with this wolf running amok around here."

Surprisingly, the sword felt light in Rey's hands, almost as though she'd held it before. She wasn't much of a swordswoman either, and to think she was holding something that belonged to a wizard. Silently, she gently pulled the sword out, examining the bright silver and how it seemed to capture a lovely azure hue in the seeping daylight. What Maz had seen in her that was worthy enough to hold such a relic was a mystery to Rey, but she sensed Maz would only persist further if she kept refusing.

With a reluctant sigh, Rey carefully slipped the sword back. "...Alright, I'll borrow it...for now."

* * *

Work began soon after breakfast. The work called for visiting each house and establishment in town with a horse-drawn cart full of Maz's homemade remedies and some provisions. Rey merely assisted Maz with what she needed, not daring to make conversation with the villagers who gave her—and the sword at her hip—curious looks, so she gave small smiles and went about her business. Though even smiling felt out of place here. The people were relieved by Kylo's absence the night before, but many were still anxious. They didn't use their moment of peace to dawdle, so they kept themselves busy by preparing their homes as though a violent storm would come crashing through. That alone made Rey alert, but she was still grateful for all Maz had done for her, so she refused to be pessimistic over the situation.

By early afternoon, they had tended to nearly everyone in the village. The next house was a bakery, one that Rey had already visited once before. As the door to the shop opened, a friendly face appeared. "Rey, it's good to see you!" Finn beamed, looking relieved to see her.

"It's good to see you again as well," she returned his smile.

"Yes, nice to see you too," Maz interjected, lifting a brow at Finn, who immediately put on a straight face for her. "Oh...Uh, hello. What brings you here?"

"Child, I come here everyday for the same checkup, and you still ask that? Are you sure you're not slacking on the job?"

"No, mam. I can promise you I'm working as hard as I can," Finn said curtly as he ushered Maz and Rey inside. "Well good, I'm the one who recommended you work here, and I won't have you making me look bad." Maz teased, or so Rey at least thought.

"Hey Maz, same as usual?", a woman, the bakery owner most likely, called from behind the main counter. Maz nodded, and the woman motioned her arm above two lumpy sacks of grain. Quickly, Finn went over and hauled both over his shoulder.

"Child, help him with those, will you?" Maz beckoned softly, so Rey followed the young man out the door, leaving the two older women to chat alone.

Outside, Finn went for the cart as Rey held onto the reins of Maz's horse, Falcon, keeping him steady as Finn organized the goods in the back. Once he was finished, he stepped towards Rey, casually giving the horse a small pat. "So I see Maz gave you work?"

"Mhmm. She's been very helpful... Thank you, by the way, for the other day," she added, though Finn shook his head.

"No, I didn't really do much. I still feel pretty bad about giving you a junky piece of bread instead of preparing a proper one...which reminds me..." He held up a finger, indicating her to stay put as he jogged back inside momentarily before returning with a small pack. "It's sweetbread, some of the best I made," he said as he handed it to Rey, offering a gentle smile.

"You didn't have to, but thank you." She gladly accepted Finn's kind gesture and placed the bread inside her satchel for safekeeping, thinking of how it would make for an excellent dessert for later. "So Maz helped you find work too, I gather", she added, doing her best to hold a conversation, though sadly she hadn't gotten much practice before. The desert only housed a few residents, and it was hardly an ideal setting to make friends.

"Yeah, I got here about a month ago, so she helped me get this job. I figured she would be the best person to send you to." Finn replied.

"You're not from around here either?"

"No, I'm from the capital from what I remember."

Rey blinked, taken aback a moment. "'From what you remember'...?"

The man scratched his head, suddenly feeling awkward. "It's a funny story actually, I remember desperately wanting to leave the capital, but I can't remember why. Every time I try to think about it, my mind goes blank all the sudden. Next thing I knew, I was at Maz's, and now I'm here."

Frowning at his response, Rey felt more confused, but she didn't dare pry for more; it seemed like a sensitive subject for Finn. After clearing his throat, he stepped closer to her, eyes softening. "Anyway, what I mean to say is that I know what it's like to be the new face in town, so if you ever need anything, you know where to find me." He gave her a small pat on her shoulder, and she chuckled, amused by his strangeness and benevolent support.

Perhaps it was too soon to say, but she was happy to finally have a friend, even if he was a little odd. She was truly content, not having come near this feeling before in her lonely life, and somewhere within her she hoped the rest of her days could carry out like this. However, the pleasant thought was instantly shattered by a high piercing sound. Rey winced, hands shooting up to her ears as the ringing continued. "Rey? You okay?" Concerned, Finn placed a gentle hand on her back.

"Can't you hear that?" She groaned.

The noise persisted to the point where Rey thought her ears might bleed, but Finn seemed totally unfazed. "Hear what?" The second he had asked, the noise stopped, then there was nothing but the sound of her own breathing. Moments went by in silence, until flocks of birds appeared over the horizon of rooftops, flying away from something in that direction. Falcon whined and paced anxiously, ears turned back as he tried to break Rey's hold on his reins, for he sensed something the others couldn't at first.

Then the next thing Rey knew, a long bell toll from a nearby compound added more to the symphony of noise, and steadily carried on its beat. Soon the bell was followed by the screams of people running through the streets and scurrying toward the nearest buildings.

"No... That's impossible, it's not even dusk yet!" Finn exclaimed, eyes wide with terror.

Suddenly Rey's stomach twisted, the aftertaste of lunch from earlier becoming repulsive in her mouth, and she felt her face turn pale with fear. She didn't say a word as she looked at the unraveling chaos and hardly noticed Finn grasping her hand and dragging her away. But she couldn't peel her eyes away, and she saw it. The black wolf had pounced on the road, head turning frantically in search of its next victim.

There was no mistaking it; it was Kylo Ren. His black coat and massive build were dead giveaways. Despite his familiar characteristics, there was something different about him. His fur seemed more puffed up and feral, almost resembling sharp quills, and his eyes weren't brown anymore. They flared with a menacing crimson glow, radiating with power and malign intent.

Running through the road, the wolf latched his teeth on his first target, a poor man who wasn't fast enough to get away. Kylo's mouth clamped down on the man's shoulder, then he shook violently. Once, then twice. His growls drowned away the screams of his victim. Finally, the wolf tugged hard enough that he ripped flesh, maiming his prey and leaving him dead from such wicked violence.

Finn kept pulling Rey back towards the bakery, urging her to let go of Falcon's reins. Finally snapping out of her petrified trance, she wiggled out of his grasp harshly and dashed for the horse's side, breathing hard as she quickly undid the straps to the cart. However, it was an easier task better said than done. Dealing with a frightened horse could become a new threat, but Rey knew Falcon wouldn't stand a chance against Kylo or gallop away to safety if it remained hunkered down by the heavy cart.

"No Rey! Leave it!" Finn pleaded.

The strap on one side came undone then, leaving one left. Rey could do this if she hurried now. It wasn't too late, she insisted repeatedly. I can do this. I can do this.

As she raced to the other side, careful to avoid getting hit by a powerful hoof, Kylo lunged on an unlucky villager a few paces away from her. He pushed him down on the ground, the man's face hitting the road hard with a sharp crack, silencing his screams. The villager struggled to get back up, and Kylo merely watched with disinterested eyes, bored by his prey. Rey shuddered, shaking fingers fumbling with the strap's buckle.

"Rey!" Maz screamed from the bakery door next to Finn. Both were ready to drag her inside, but Kylo leapt high in the air and landed between them and Rey. He crouched, ready to go for them next as strings of blood and saliva spilled from his jaws. Though just before he did, a swift force from behind charged toward the animal. He jumped and turned, startled, yet not too entrenched in his frenzy to avoid death. Growling low enough that it came out as a rumble, he sized up the outsider with a fancy blade in her hands.

Despite her heavy breathing, Rey was defiant in her stance, meeting the beast's eyes head-on. Up close, his red eyes flared belligerently. This was no creature killing to survive—Rey realized—he was a monster killing at will as an indulgence. At that moment, she felt the sharp ringing again, this time feeling as if a needle was driving itself into her head. The pain was unbearable, and she winced again, lowering the sword.

Where did you get that sword, girl?

A man's voice, and by the sound of it, it wasn't friendly, nor one that Rey recognized. She hissed, livid and bewildered. How was she hearing this? Then the wolf stalked closer.

...Where did you get that sword? It repeated. The pain intensified to a near breaking point. It felt like someone's claws were sinking into her head, making her scream. She thought her head would burst if this went on, but the bakery owner barged between Maz and Finn, crossbow in hand and aimed at Kylo, and her arrow whistled out like razor-like wind and punctured Kylo's side. He yelped and staggered, falling to the ground, then the pain Rey felt was gone. She nearly dropped to her knees, but she managed to sling an arm over Falcon right before that could happen.

"Rey! Take Falcon and go!" Maz yelled. At her request, Rey finally got the last remaining strap loose, sheathed the sword, and practically threw herself on the steed. Without a command, Falcon began to gallop away, his eyes blown wide and he whined. Rey was hanging off his side, yet somehow she summoned the strength to swing her leg up and over, and she clutched onto him, not quite used to riding horseback, but now wasn't the time to question her ability. She couldn't afford to care.

As she darted away on Falcon, Kylo was on his feet again, not minding the arrow as he followed her. At least he wasn't attacking the village anymore in his pursuit of her, but the beast was relentless in his chase. On the horse, Rey quickly passed the outskirts and Maz's home, heading directly for the tree line, or rather, the barrier to the outlandish forest. She cursed under her breath, unable to understand how she was fated to suffer the same torment with the wolf yet again. However, before she didn't have Falcon, and now she had a weapon more powerful than her staff. As she entered the woods, she promised herself with bullheaded determination that she would leave this forsaken forest alive.

Consequently, she hadn't the slightest instinct on how to steer Falcon, but if the horse kept galloping, she had no quarrel about the direction he was taking. Nothing in these woods seemed familiar to her anyway, but then her eyes caught sight of small white flowers that looked like comets flying by as she whirled past them. Their number grew, and suddenly she remembered the blue lake where she saw them last. Perhaps this path of flowers was leading her to something she could start to recognize, and lo and behold, it did.

It was the exact same place where she had seen the man with black hair, but there was one stark difference. The lake was gone. All that remained of it was dry earth and shale. But with a closer look at the empty pool, the earth just barely concealed stonework lined in a circular pattern. It looked like something that could've been a part of a temple floor, however, that didn't explain the disappearance of the large body of water, and there was no time to sort that out as the wolf closed in behind her.

Falcon stopped, not daring to set a hoof on the stone flooring. Unlike the horse, the wolf had no such reservations.

Kylo had jumped for the horse's neck, and he was close enough that Rey could make out the strands of spit stretching across his jaws. Panicked, but with fearsome ferocity, Rey screamed as she swung at him with her sword. The gleaming edge slashed across its face, blood gushing out from his right side as he yelped wildly. She had only nicked him, but it was enough to send him on his back. However, the commotion had terrified Falcon, and he whined as he reared back, throwing Rey off and galloping towards the tree line, disappearing altogether. With a heavy thump, Rey landed on her side, thankful that she landed on soft grass. But dealing with one problem tended to lead to another, she was beginning to realize.

As she propped herself up with her arms, she spotted Kylo getting back up again. He was shaking violently, and his fur was sleek from where blood oozed from his wounds. Grunting, he faced her once more, and she was able to see how her sword marred his face. A dark red line traveled from his collar and ended just above his right eye. An inch closer and she would've blinded him, but now wasn't the time to feel victorious. Wounded as he was, he was still snarling viciously as his frantic red eyes glowered at her with every intent to kill her.

She began to crawl back, even with her sword in hand, though she was too sore from her fall to jump on her feet for a fight. As she struggled, Kylo inched closer slowly, almost savoring her fear. She tried to move faster, scooting back into dry lakebed, but Kylo still pursued her menacingly, his pace growing until he lunged toward her, encaging her body under his hulking mass. She screamed and made to swing her sword aimlessly, but as his heavy paws landed next to her, the earth beneath them trembled.

Suddenly, she heard a resounding crack and the earth under her crumbled, then there was nothing there to hold her. As she fell and screamed into the pit of darkness, the wolf teetered back, desperate to find steady ground, however, he was too late, and darkness swallowed him up as well.

Landing on the bottom of another stone floor, Rey felt nothing but sharp pain in her head. Her body refused to move, yet she managed to slog her face to the side. Through blurry eyes, she could see the wolf lying limply next to her, completely unresponsive. She blinked once, hoping to clear her eyes, yet her vision only got darker and hazier. However, she could've sworn a man was now lying next to her.

She noticed the stark red blood on his pale skin, but his eyes were blocked by damp black hair. Wouldn't matter now, she thought; she wouldn't need to see his eyes as he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, and neither would she, as her vision receded to total darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for this one, but I have a new full-time job, and it's hard to write when all I wanna do is chill out after a long day. That being said, I don't know when I'll even begin writing the next chapter, let alone when I'll post it here.**

 **Nevertheless, please leave reviews and follow/fav! Seriously, it's what pushes me to ultimately post updates after such a long hiatus. I'm always grateful for your support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Long chapter for you guys.** **Thank you for your patience and constant support! Magic is introduced, with "Gifted" being a term for someone who can wield it.**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was cold, rough, and wet. Slowly as Rey's eyes fluttered open, nothing in particular was focusing in sight, but she became keenly aware of the soft echoes of water droplets falling to the cave floor. Involuntarily she coughed, and the force of it was a strong reminder of how much her whole body ached. She could've slept longer, as uncomfortable as it was to have a stiff rock for a bed, but she knew she couldn't stay here. Through sheer power of will, she finally rolled to her side and pushed her hands into the ground, finally sitting up. As she was about to start making sure her legs still worked, the blurriness in her eyes ebbed away, and she finally saw him. Just about a pace or two away, the massive black shape of Kylo Ren was lying limply in front of her.

She gasped, falling back onto her rear out of panic. Her flailing didn't produce a single reaction from the wolf, and after a few of her hard breaths faded in with the cave's atmosphere, she realized he was utterly unconsciousness. His belly trembled whenever it rose for a breath, and his exhales were long and always ended in a soft whine. The animal was in clear pain, even in his sleep, and if the fall here didn't hurt him, the arrow and wound on his face certainly did.

Remembering the fall, Rey noticed the ever-shifting, wavy bands of light continuously traversing all around the floor and curving around the wolf's matted fur. At once, she looked up at the source of such reflections and couldn't find the words to speak. Instead of an open hole to the earth and sky above, there was water, a beautiful pool of blues and greens blending together with light. No stain-glass fixture could hope to compare, how could it? Glass was man's making, but the water above was impossible and divine.

She was underwater, yet the air she breathed in was still tangible, and for the most part she was dry. It was as if the earth and ocean had flipped around.

"Magic..." Rey whispered, finding the strength to stand and marvel at the sight. It was common knowledge that magic existed in the world, obscure as it may have been, but Rey had never seen anything like this in person. She would only hear passing stories of wizards, warlocks, and witches, faeries and monsters, gallant knights and dragons, but no commoner would ever fathom of seeing such a blessing.

After her wondrous gazing, her eyes fell back to the cave walls that surrounded her and the wolf in the circular pit. There was no exit to be seen.

She tried to piece together how she landed here: she distinctly remembered the dry lakebed, and the sound of her screaming as the ground crumbled away beneath her back. This cave, she reasoned, it had to be under the lake. She carefully studied the wet cave walls as they traveled up. It would be an impossible—if not dangerous—climb. It was painstakingly easy to imagine herself slipping and falling to her doom. How she survived the first fall and could still stand was a wonder, but Rey never believed in luck working twice in a row.

In the middle of pondering the possibilities of escape, the wolf's eyes shot open and he woke with a startled cry, sending Rey jumping back. His legs kicked the air as he staggered to roll onto his belly. Out of instinct, he immediately spotted Rey and snarled. His ears were pulled all the way back as he tried desperately to get on all his paws, but he failed miserably. At first, the idea of being stuck in a dream crossed Rey's mind, and that she thought she would soon wake up safe from this nightmare and daydream, but it was all too visceral to deny.

She stepped all the way back to the opposite side of the cave, then Kylo resigned to giving her low growls. He was visibly angry and acting out in pain, though he seemed to calm down a bit when Rey was further away from him. It was then that she realized he was wary of her. He was injured and quite literally pushed into a corner, whereas Rey could at least stand taller than him. The odds seemed in her favor, if she played this right. Slowly her hand worked its way to the scabbard still strapped to her side, but it never found the handle to its companion. She peered down and noticed the sword was gone from her person. Quickly scanning the floor near her, it was nowhere in sight. Then she looked at the wolf once more and caught a faint glimmer of silver-blue light beside him. It was there! If she could get her hands on it, then she might just stand a chance against Kylo. But getting there without meeting his sharp fangs was another obstacle all on its own.

Attentively, she took a small step to the side, always sure to keep close to the wall, but Kylo seemed to know she was trying to get around and behind him, so his lips pulled back as a warning. Defeated for now, she sunk back into her spot, and he relaxed, finally turning his attention to his wounds to lick them. Quiet moments went by where she did nothing but watch him tend to himself to little avail. He could survive the wound she gave him, but the arrow piercing at the top of his side was a bigger problem.

"You're hurt" she stated gently. The wolf turned his head and regarded her for a moment, then went back to ignoring her so long as she kept still. She tried again, maintaining calmness in her voice, "You must be under a lot of pain." No response.

Slowly she snaked her hand into her pack and pulled out the sweetbread Finn had given her. "Hungry?" she continued while carefully tearing off a small end of the bread and eating it. Kylo paused, unsure what to make of her. After tearing a slightly larger piece, she palmed it gingerly before tossing it toward him. It landed softly on the ground, save for a few crumbs scattering about. Kylo huffed and flinched as it did, but he refused to move. Cautiously he sniffed the bread, but he resisted and pulled back. Rey held his gaze and sighed, "C'mon, it's not going to bite you," she then popped another piece of bread into her mouth and licked her fingers after, "See? It's actually quite good."

The wolf let out another soft huff before inching close to the bread in front of him again. He took his time sniffing it thoroughly until finally grabbing it and almost swallowing it whole. Seizing her chance, she slowly made her way toward him, one small, quiet step at a time. His ears pointed back again, but he remained silent, carefully studying her every move. Another step, then she held out the bread. "Do you want more?"

His eyes softened. Feisty as he was, the bread was a beckoning desire all too good to ignore in his weak condition. Growing confident, Rey ripped out another small piece of it and tossed it. Without any hesitation, Kylo ate the small offering and licked his lips when he was done. Rey was close now, so she took on a lower stance and made her voice light, "It's alright, now."

From where she was, she could how beat he was and smell his heinous dog odor. She was a step away from him, and he was attentive yet calm. This time she didn't throw another piece of bread, all she did was hold it out to him. He hesitated, but eventually his head started to lean forward. He paused and sniffed, but soon enough he was feeding from her hand. As he ate, she tentatively brought her other hand to the top of his head, fingers first grazing his fur then gradually turning into full pets. He didn't seem to mind, as he was more focused on the bread.

Sighing in relief, she snuck a glance at the sword behind the beast. If she lunged for it now, Kylo would instantly snap at her, and seemed to have enough motion and strength in his neck to reach for her neck and sink his teeth into. She thinned her lips at the image, forcing herself not to shudder.

In search for another alternative, she returned her attention to his wound. She couldn't see any blood, but she knew it had dried up and matted his dark fur around the still-protruding arrow. Eventually he pulled what remained of the bread out of her hand and snacked with his head tilted back. With both hands free now, she resumed petting his head then gradually shifting to the back of his neck. The fur there was coarse and in desperate need of grooming, so she raked her fingers through it to pull hairs apart, though she lacked the finesse of any brush. She traveled down his neck to the spot between his shoulders, right above where the arrow was lodged. By some miracle, or trick of bad luck, the arrow had missed his heart. Perhaps if it had penetrated any deeper, then he would be dead. That thought echoed through Rey's mind as she touched the area around the wound with feathery delicacy. The muscles underneath his skin twitched, though he didn't make any objections to her touch.

Stiffly, she skimmed the arrow, softly trailing it up to the tail. In that instant, she could reserve her gentleness and force the arrow down to its intended target, and that would be the end of that. Without putting much thought into it, her fingers curled around the wood into a light fist, but then she froze. Her eyes rolled to the side before her head turned with them, and she was profoundly struck by the large brown eyes that looked back at her.

His ears were pulled back again, but nothing in his expression showed any kind of aggression. His eyes were blown and caught more reflections that way. There was no trace of that gnarly red glow she saw when he rampaged in the town, ripping people open to the song of screams. No, instead, his head was bowed slightly, bracing for impact, liked a kicked dog. Rey did nothing for a bit, then a bit turned into a good while before stretching into an eternity. She waited for him to react, to snarl, claw, bite, or just do anything to defend himself, but he was as frozen as she was. When she realized waiting wouldn't work, she wished silently in her thoughts he would attack her—dared him, even. How she longed for him to give her a reason to kill him in that moment.

Her sharp and unflattering intake for air finally made her notice the tears streaming down her face. Then she buried her eyes into his side and let his fur try muffle her cries. In that moment, she felt nothing but shame. Maybe it was wrong of her. By all means, she should've killed him. Whether to protect the town, her own vengeance, or end the animal's pain: all reasons were screaming at her to plunge the arrow deeper and end it. But she couldn't, and so she wept as she pictured Kylo's wide eyes staring at her, those damn eyes.

Without another moment to process her feelings or what she was about to do, she tightened her grip on the arrow and pulled, exerting all her strength into it. Kylo yelped loudly, and the horrible scream resounded around them, bouncing back and forth between the cave walls. Rey felt the twinge of guilt in stomach for hurting him, but she tugged and tugged until at last, the arrow relented. She tossed it aside as she put her hands back on him to still him, but he trembled violently and clawed at the floor.

She might not have killed him there, but the injury would if it didn't get sown closed soon. But she had a better chance of using her sword as a needle instead of climbing out of the hole. He would surely die, but Rey didn't have enough courage to put him out of his misery. She felt foolish and pathetic as she cried on, though she didn't know if she was shedding tears for the wolf or for herself. Sadness was tiring work, so she didn't care to understand how she felt.

Her tears seemed meaningless to the animal, though, as his head shot up, his eyes focusing above as he nearly barked. Rey followed the object of his anger and nearly screamed. The ceiling of water, once rich with vibrant blues, was now black and sinking right toward them, progressively eating up whatever breathable space was left in the cave. Kylo snarled between heavy pants, which only worsened Rey's panic. She didn't know what was on the other side of the water, was there even a surface to swim to? What was undeniably true was that there was nowhere else she could run to and the water wouldn't stop.

"Be ready to hold your breath!" She wasn't sure if she was saying it to Kylo or spilling out commands to herself. The water was near her height and she dropped next to Kylo on the floor, waiting for the inevitable. As it inched closer and closer, Rey focused on timing her breaths. When it was right above her head, she sucked in as much air as she could and closed her eyes.

Cold water coated her body and purged the air that once surrounding her. This was it. Rey wasn't much of a swimmer, but she knew the basic concept of kicking her legs and pushing the water with her arms to move. Her eyes stung when she opened them, and it was too blurry within the dark water to see where she was going, but there was a faint light that beckoned to her above. That had to be the surface. As fast as her body allowed her to move, she pushed toward it, carefully letting out small bubbles as she went. The extra weight of her skirts was a strain that she had to battle though, though it made her lungs scream for a breath. When her hand skimmed the surface, she practically flapped her arms, pushing herself up to breach and gasped for air the moment her lips passed the surface.

Focusing on the first thing she saw, a stone ledge, she immediately paddled for it and lunged herself over. It was a slow and sheepish climb, but she was finally on solid ground again. She laid on the ground exhausted and only cared about catching her breath. She hardly noticed the sloshing sounds of water splashing and the heavy thud of Kylo's black mass as he sluggishly landed next her.

After collecting herself, she sat up, not minding the uncomfortable, wet heaviness that her clothes produced. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust straight ahead as a bright light gleamed in front of her. She wasn't sure what she was expecting to find, but it wasn't the lake or the forest that encompassed her. A slight cool air passed by as she studied the skillfully laid out stone floor that traveled all the through a large room. Rey looked behind her and noted the perfectly round pool she jumped out of. Not too far away from where she was, there was a spiral staircase that circled the pool and coiled all the up several stories to a small entryway. All the way up on the ceiling, directly aligned with the pool was a small oculus that brought in the soft glow of daylight from outside.

Turning her attention back in front of her to the spacious room, she got up and entered the grand hall. Kylo stood up next and shook some water from his fur before following closely next to her. His newfound strength surprised her. He was injured, he should be stumbling, but as she looked at him, she saw that his fur was no longer as unseemly as it was before. In fact, there appeared to be no sign of a wound at all, save for a thin parting of his fur that stretched across the right side of his face. That's where she scarred him with the sword, but even so, it appeared healed.

Too frazzled and confused, she turned back to the hall hoping to distract herself.

In quiet wonder, they eyed the surrounding interior. Decorating both sides of the hall were evenly placed stone idols of people and animals that were colossal in scale. The hall could fit hundreds of people, yet it was only Rey and Kylo who walked the hall. At the end of the hall, there were two wings with mirrored steps that went down and around to some unseen exit. Right at the center, there were wide steps that led up to a large dais, and behind it was a balcony with stone columns that had an open view of whatever was outside.

Instantly, Rey jogged up the steps and ran to the view. Wide-eyed and jaw loose, she gazed at the almost infinite grassy field before her. Instinctively, she spotted the tall cliffs in the distance, and she knew before she looked up that she would see a gray, cloud-filled sky above that blocked the sun. Darting back inside the castle, and turning left on the wing of stairs, she took them all the way down and ended up outside on the ground. She ran out in front of the structure and into the field. When she felt far enough away, she studied the stone castle that seemed to touch the sky with its towers for fingers. As she gawked, Kylo trotted to her, eager to catch up, and sat in front of her expectantly.

"I've seen this place before, in a dream," she turned her back down to the grass that swayed elegantly with the breeze. "I don't know how we're here, but this is real!"

It was overwhelming, yet Kylo sat patiently for her. Overcome with emotion, she sank to the ground and dropped her head into her hands. She was too tired to cry, but she couldn't handle how much she was unable to explain. The cave, the pool, the castle, Kylo's healed wounds, the field from her dreams: it was all too much and threatening to rip her apart as well as her understanding of the world. She just wanted to be back in bed in Maz's hut and never leave; however, that place seemed so far away now.

"There is a way out, if you want to leave." The man's voice that spoke to her was soft, yet deep and close enough to grab her attention. Her head shot up, eyes looking for the source, but there was only Kylo. She stared blankly at him, unsure of what she heard. Showing more curiosity, he lowered his head so that he was level with her. "You are no prisoner in this place. You may choose to leave at once, if you wish."

Being shocked to her core was exhausting, and after everything that had happened, Rey thought nothing else could stir her more. But the talking wolf made her stutter. "I...I must be losing my mind."

"I can't make any assessment of your mind just yet, but I can speak, and I know you can hear me." He stood and turned for the castle, not interested in her shock. He said nothing more as he calmly trotted away and didn't look back as Rey stumbled and raced behind him, as if he knew she would follow.

"Wait! You're a wolf! How can you talk?" She asked incredulously between the breaths she tried catching.

"Despite how I look, I'm no wolf." They reached the steps and passed through the entryway of one of the wings into the great hall. "But the better question you should be asking is how can you hear me?" He stopped, finally looking back at her with that ever-patient silence.

"I don't-" she shook her head, "I don't understand."

"How come? You are Gifted, that much is obvious." Before Rey could ask, Kylo went on while slowly circling her. "The only way we could've gotten in here is by magic, and you opened the door."

After a lap around her, he finally took his eyes off her and bore them at the hall's entryway, back where the round pool was. "And to think that lake from the forest was the entrance to the world between worlds this whole time." He huffed lightly, as if letting out a sarcastic chuckle. "I knew that lake was magical with its healing properties, but I never imagined finding myself here."

"So you're saying that lake, the cave we were stuck in, that pool," Rey pointed at it, and looked hard at Kylo, "Are all part of a doorway to this place?"

"A very temperamental and ancient doorway, yes," he clarified. "It only opens to those who are Gifted with the power of magic, and only when it wants to. And somehow, you convinced the door to open for you." His voice remained low and steady, but Rey wasn't sure if he was insulting or complimenting her with that last remark. He tilted his head slightly after a moment of silence. "You're still not convinced?"

"I think I understand the door," she lied, "But why me? How am I 'Gifted'?"

"I don't know either." There was no mirth in his blunt statement, but he didn't seem to notice or care for his manner. "You just are. Otherwise that magic sword wouldn't do you any good, and no normal person can even begin to imagine this place in a dream."

"And I can hear you talk."

"Yes." It was hard to tell his expression with his animal face, but his dark softening eyes seemed to express enjoyment in her comment.

"Can I talk to animals now? Are all of them like you?" She meant as a joke, despite her dry delivery, but Kylo didn't laugh.

"There are spells for that, I'm sure, but I'm not an animal. I'm merely trapped in this form." There was an anger to him as he nearly spat out the last word, but there was also a resigned sadness that was probably unintended. Somehow, it was that sadness that pushed Rey's thoughts to her dreams. She recognized Kylo instantly then.

"You're that naked man from the lake. Before I ended up at Maz's, that was you." She whispered.

"I put you to sleep, hoping you would forget that. Then of course, I couldn't just leave you there."

"Why? You didn't want me to remember the face of the monster who murdered all those people at the village?" Fury returned to her the more she heard him talk, the more she understood just how sentient and intelligent he really was. A mad beast was still a beast. Nature at its worst. But Kylo was no unthinking animal, he was a person stained with blood and hiding behind that wolf's guise.

"That wasn't me," he growled lowly, but that only emboldened Rey.

"Don't lie! I saw you smash and rip people open with my own eyes!" Warm tears rolled down her face as she remembered the horror with white hot anger. "Why did you kill them? Are they just sport to you?"

"If I wanted to kill them, I would've done it as man. I'd have strangled them all with my own bare hands." It took some restraint for him to not end with a snarl. As hard as Rey tried to hear deceit, he sounded honest, and that sent cold shivers down her spine.

"But you killed them all the same, countlessly."

"My body did, but never me." He looked away from her, staring at some invisible point on the floor. "I hardly remember any of it, only the feeling. The feeling as if there's someone else with me, like a demon, and all they ever do is push me away. Then I see nothing, and whenever I come to at night, the feeling is gone. Only the blood remains." He said no more and stood still. Silence once again hung in the air between them. It dragged on too long for Rey's liking, so she finally sighed.

"Can you change back to a man? I'd rather speak to you that way."

Kylo snorted. "Oh if I could, I'd do so instantly and never change back, but I have no control over it." He turned to meet her gaze again, sitting to make himself comfortable. "I only return to my true form when the sun is gone, but every morning I'm back to being a wolf."

Rey dropped a knee and rested her arms there, then she leaned in, staring closely at his eye for any sign of humanity within. Upon so, she saw how his eyes weren't just brown, there was also a murky green ring trimming each of his irises. "There's no way to fix it? Stop you from killing people?"

"I don't know," he said softly, training his unwavering gaze at her own. "What now, girl?"

"W-What?" She pulled back, caught off guard.

"You've now seen the monster. What do you intend to do now?" He remained undeterred. She paused, unsure of what he expected to hear, but she nonetheless considered him. At first, she thought of running back home to Maz, but then what? Was she to wait for Kylo to barge in again and let the killing cycle continue? That wheel of endless destruction didn't appeal to her. Her hand snaked around the pommel of her sword without her thinking, but Kylo certainly noticed.

"Ah, you could end it all here." He seemed unsurprised, if not a little bored. "Slay the beast, as many others have tried and failed. With that sword though, you might come out the hero."

Death was not a new concept to Rey. She was surrounded by it her entire live in that desert, and surviving the harsh sands came at the cost of drawing blood and being indiscriminate toward man or beast. But she never enjoyed killing, as rare as it was. There was frequent isolation, but when another creature came before her, sometimes scavenging wasn't an option. Living without compassion though, without knowing kindness, was worse than surviving.

"I don't want to kill you." She let her hand fall away from the sword's hilt. "But I won't let you keep hurting those people."

"How?" The question rasped out easily from the wolf's snout, but he watched her carefully, clearly tense. Carefully and slowly, she reached for his face. His eyes were blown, but he stood perfectly still, letting her fingers land gently below his right eye. His fur was soft there, despite how scraggly he looked everywhere else, and she minded avoiding his new scar.

"I don't know, but we can't do nothing about it. I'll find a way to help you." She took her fingers off and sank to the cold stone floor, crossing her legs.

"You're not leaving?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't particularly mind what you do, girl."

"That's fine. Just know that I plan to stay with you until the sun goes down."

"And you're not afraid of what will happen before the sun sets completely? I may not attack you now as I am, but I can't guarantee your safety when I'm not in control."

"I'll be fine. I've fended you off twice now," she reminded with a small grin, then she tapped her finger twice on the pommel. "Besides, I can still decide to be the hero."

Kylo huffed, amused by her confidence. "Very well, do as you like." He joined her on the ground and even laid his head down. Occasionally he swished his tail, but soon enough, the silence drew out and Rey watched his eyes slowly close.

When it got darker as daylight seeped away, Rey moved to the balcony and draped her legs over the edge. She wanted to explore more of the abandoned castle, go up the winding stairs and see where they led to, but she thought it best to stay near Kylo where she could keep an eye on him. He woke up after a while and remained put on the floor grooming himself. Nothing seemed to change in his demeanor as the minutes went by, so Rey would steal glances at the wide expanse in front of her, merely watching the blades of grass moving with the breeze. Still, the pit in her stomach grew the longer nothing happened. Kylo must have gotten bored too as he joined her.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" She greeted.

"No, not yet anyway. Though, I suppose it's because we're still here and not back out in the real world."

"You mentioned this was—what was it? 'The World Between Worlds?'" She opened her hands in a grandeur manner, slightly mocking, as she gestured to the scene. Kylo merely grunted a response, but Rey was curious for more. "What exactly is this place?"

"No one really knows for sure. I thought it was just something from my mother's stories."

Rey blinked, fighting the urge to look surprised. It struck her strange, the idea of Kylo having a mother, though she supposed everyone had a mother in some fashion.

"I don't remember much about my life before all this, I can't even remember her face. But those stories never left me." He laid next to Rey, mimicking her by letting his large paws dangle next to her legs. "There are many names for this place, but you can call it whatever you'd like. Anyway, as you now know, the only way to get in here is through a door or portal, otherwise nobody can get in or even find this secret place. My mother told me many Gifted lived here a long time ago and practiced their magic without being disturbed."

There were no other Gifted, no witches or wizards in sight, as far as Rey could tell. The castle must have been part of their ruins, or remains rather. She wondered how different it would look if there were still Gifted to maintain it and fill its halls. When Kylo added nothing else, she turned to him. "Anything else?"

"There's more, but I'm tired."

Rolling her eyes, she resigned to watching the horizon. The sky remained cloudy, making it seem as though they were surrounded by a dark bubble. She wondered if the clouds ever cleared in this magical realm, if there was ever a point where the sky had more colors apart from grays. "It's dusk," she noted.

"So it is."

"Anything?"

"Nothing."

Moments later, the sky took on a dark, inky violet hue. Night had come. Curiously, a point in the clouds started to glow, and soon, the clouds there parted away to reveal the moon glowing dimly. Turning to Kylo once again, Rey saw his black fur shining in the moonlight, then his body glowed. They both stood as soft light surrounded his body, yet it masked him completely until there was only a silhouette of a wolf. The shape's outline shifted out of place, morphing itself to that of a tall man. Out of the light, Kylo reappeared as the man she first saw at the lake surrounded by white flowers, then later in her dream.

His knees gave out, and he landed on fours trembling. Instinctively, Rey began to reach out to him, but he lifted his hand to pause her. "I'm alright, it just takes some getting used to each time." He tried in vain to keep his voice collected, but he was winded and a little disoriented. Regardless, Rey respected his space and let him steadily get back up on his own feet. At least she took small comfort in the fact that his voice remained the same.

It was dark, but with his pale body, it was easy to pick apart his features. His tall stature was balanced by his broad build, and there were small clusters of dark specks scattered at random throughout his entire skin. Rey purposely only glanced at his legs and trained herself to study his face and not venture any lower. Luckily his healed scar was a good enough distraction, though that didn't make him any less pleasing.

"We should get you to town, get you some clothes," she urged to the hall, expecting Kylo to follow, but he remained put. "Kylo?" Was he still in a daze?

"I can take you back there, but I won't be joining you." He took slow callous steps toward her.

"Why not? You need help—"

"'Kylo.' That's what they call me, but in truth, I'm not even sure I was born with that name." His hands clenched briefly into fists. "I can't have them know about me."

Her brow tensed. "Why not?"

"Because I don't trust them." He stated so matter-of-factly that it put her off. "If the villagers know, they'll just try to kill me anyway. Besides, now that I know this place exists, I intend to make full use of it."

She was about to ask him what his intentions were in this desolate place, but he proceeded forward to the pool, not looking interested in any more of her prodding. Fairly enough, she figured the first thing she should do now is return to Maz's and let her know she was safe. She felt a pang a guilt knowing that Maz was probably worried sick looking for her.

They reached the pool without another word, and Kylo dipped his legs in first. He held out a hand to Rey, and she took it, expecting it to be cold, but his warmth engulfed her comparably small hand. Helping her in, the water at full depth only reached to their waists. "What do we do now?" She asked without letting go of his hand, slightly nerve-wracked.

"Get under the water and close your eyes, the door should do the rest."

She didn't feel ready, but she tried steeling herself by taking a large breath and holding it. Then both of their knees relaxed as they went under, and they were once again surrounded by black water. She tightened her hold on his hand as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her feet couldn't feel the pool floor anymore, and she near-panicked and let all the air in her lungs loose. She kicked at nothing until she felt herself being dragged by the hand. Seconds later she came crashing through the surface and breathed before she opened her eyes. Finally finding her footing, she let Kylo pull her ashore as she slogged through the water sloppily.

When they reached land, she plopped to the ground as she took in her environment. No doubt, trees and white flowers that glimmered in the night were there. Looking back, the gorgeous blue lake was there too. Any sign of the dry lakebed or castle ruins were nowhere to be seen. They were back in the middle of the forest.

After she collected herself, Rey bent and wringed out as much water as she could from her skirts and short hair. It was going to be an uncomfortable walk home, and she would be lucky if she didn't end up sick in the morrow, but she was glad to be back nevertheless, and pushed away the wet nuisance from her mind. Kylo merely passed a hand through his wavy hair and shook some droplets out. A perk of being naked, Rey thought. Feeling her staring, he swallowed, perhaps trying to ignore the awkwardness of it all.

"Alright then, let's get moving," Rey said firmly, also aware of the struggle. She simply wanted to get on with it. She didn't know how long she could keep up being near his nude self without combusting.

She was already walking ahead when she heard behind her, "Rey."

Stopping in mid-step, she turned to him and waited.

"Don't tell anyone about all this." Up until now, though he might have been a little stiff, he had managed to be quite stoic with her. As he took slow deliberate steps toward her though, emotion all but leaked from his eyes. Maybe it was a trick of the light, or lack thereof, but Rey could've sworn his lip quivered for a brief instant. He didn't look mean or as menacing as the beast he turned to whenever dawn came. It was as if she was staring into the eyes of a lost child, and for some reason, that made her heart thunder against her chest. "Please."

"I won't," she promised softly. They exchanged a solemn nod, then the two trailed toward the stone hut at the edge of the forest, disappearing into the night and passing the crystal-white flowers along the way. As they went, Rey thought of how she never formally introduced herself to him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this far! Can't say when the next chapter will be, but I hope you stick around. Reviews & favs appreciated!**

 **You can also find me on twitter hakuouki_mocha**


End file.
